Objective of study is to determine whether a decrease in renal cortical volume, as a consequence of a decreased number of nephrons, is lower in offspring of hypertensive parents than in offspring of normotensive parents and, if so, whether this difference in renal cortical volume remains after the effects of differences in renal cortical blood flow are considered.